summer time fun!
by The-Lions-Dark-Heart
Summary: It's mid summer, and the band are waiting for there next gig. What will happen before the gig and after it? Read to find out. (Give me some ideas for chapter ideas!)
1. pool time!

**Before the story starts i want to make it clear that i did have a partner to write this but when we got half way through the fanfic she got terribly sick, so i had to finish it myself. please don't be rash in the reviews, like i said before, im not a great writer but i take my writing serious.**

 **P.S get well soon Minsty 3**

 **(Corey: 16, Laney: 16, Kin/Kon: 17)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pool Time!

[Corey's P.O.V]

I sat on the stage looking at some lyrics that i wrote down. I didn't think they were great but I didn't think they were terrible ether."Core, are you done yet" Laney asked peering over my shoulder peeking at the lyrics."N-not yet" I softly blush as she pushed agents my back."Well when your done we got to practice" she reminded me."Ya, ya i know" I turned back to my paper and re-read my lyrics. I gave up on the last bit of the lyrics and stood up and grabbed my guitar."LETS GET PRACTICING" I yelled."YA!" my 3 friends yelled.

 _ ***WICKED COOL TRANSITION***_

The practice was great, we didn't miss a note once."Great practice guy" I happily said to my band-mates."You did great to Core" Laney said with a sweet smile. I looked at her smile and i could swear my heart was ready to explode."Core?" Laney waved a hand in front of my face. I seen her hand move past my eyes and then my trance broke."W-w-what?" I looked around to see Kin and Kon also looking at me.

"Something wrong" I asked looking at them."Nothings wrong with us, whats wrong with you" both kin and kon asked me."Im fine, why do you ask?", "oh~ no reason" Kin said turning away from me."heeey Kon" Kin faced his brother."Ohhh, what is it Kkkiin" Kon sarcastically talked to his twin brother."We left our swim ware at home didn't we" Kin said turning to the garage's exit."Oh, that's right" with That both siblings got off the couch they were sitting on and headed out the garage.

It was only me and Lanes left. When the twin left I could feel my lungs failing until Laney sat down next to me."Core? Is something wrong?" Lanes asked while putting a hand on my knee."Y-ya, im fine Lanes, why do you ask" I said not making eye contact. She stared at me for a minute then spoke again."Are you worried about the lyrics?" she asked me thinking she hit the jackpot. I only looked at the floor for a second. It was nerve-racking sitting so close to her. I wanted to make a move but if I did... it may ruin our friendship. I mean... 'she may not like me in that way'. I though to myself. I could only breath in and out until I mustered up the courage. "I wasn't sure how to ask this but..." Laney looked at me as if I were going to purpose."Would you like to stay for the n-night" I said with 'night' getting stuck in my throat.

I looked up at her and she look a bit disappointed."L-lanes?" I peered up as if i did something wrong."I-im sorry, was it to sudden" I worried over her. she didn't respond to me for a couple seconds but then she broke her silence."I would love to stay the night core" she said with a cute blush in her cheeks. I could only stare at her cute face. To think she said yes. My hearts beating twice as fast and bouncing up and hugged her."Thank you Laney" I said hugging her."Y-your welcome Core" she said confused by the hug.

I let go of her and backed up."Sorry about the hug lanes, I just got a bit excited" I said slightly laughing while rubbing the back of my head."Its ok Core!" she giggled. I opened my eyes to see her blush was back. Watching her giggle only made me feel **REALLY** happy.

About 10 minutes later the tins finally come back."What took you two so long" I asked Kin."We were giving you two some private time" Kin whispered into my ear."You did tell her... right?" Kin asked."No, your should have told me to make a move" I whispered back to him."So are we heading to the pool or what?" Kon broke up the conversation."Ya, ya were coming" I said before I realized what was missing.

"Crap, man" I said aloud."Whats wrong Core" Lanes asked me."I forgot to tell dad were we where going, so now both him and Trina are gone" I said face-palming."Don't worry Core, i'll call our mom if she can pick us up, if she cant, I guess we can walk" Kin said taking his phone out of his pocket. While kin was on the phone with his mother, I sat on the stage while Laney sat next to me.

Once kin got off the phone with his mother he had great news."Great news guy" Kin said basically jumping up and down with excitement."Our mom will be here on 10 minutes" Kin said as all the rest of us cheered."I might as well get my stuff on now then" Laney said as she got up and headed for the bathroom to change. When she came back out she was wearing a black and green striped bikini close to the colors to her usual get-up. The strings that attached the bottom together was yellow along with the top of the straps. She also had a white top on. She walked towards me so I got a bit nervous looking at her. As she got closer to me my heart stopped until she reached for her bag. Out of it she pulled a pair of black shorts.

We waited out the 10 minutes. When she finally get here we all grabbed our gear and headed into her van. As we entered the van we put our stuff under the seats then we all get in. I sat next to Laney who was next to the left window. The twins sat on the far right. Basically I sat in the middle."This is gonna be great" i said stoked to get there.

I could not wait for two things. The first was the pool, but the second was to see... Laney in a bikini. I sat quite close to Laney since Kon was sitting on my right side. Plus he kept pushing me agents her, there was no escape. Though i kind of liked it, being so close to her. I looked down at her adorable white shirt. On the front of it had the grojband symbol. It was adorable, she made it herself. She also made me and the others one. I wear my when I sleep, because it smells like her. I look forwards looking out the front window until we came across a bump in the road which made us jump and made Kon bump me and slipped my hand onto Laneys lap. A blush ran over her face as my hand landed just above her thy. She blushed a dark red. I did the same and removed my hand.

She slowly brushed it off but I felt a bit guilty leaving it there for that long."S-sorry Lanes" I said pulling my hand back."I-i-its ok Core" she said with the blush as dark as ever. "Were here kids~"Kin and Kons mom said from the front seat. All of up looked in front to see a huge water park. I peered back at Lanes to see her blush turn a slight shade of pink and not the embarrassed emotion but the happy, joyed and amused face.

* * *

 **Well i hope you liked this story i worked hard on it for Minty's sake. shes a huge fan of grojband and when she gets out of the hospital i hope she likes the work i put in to finish it!.**

 **3 you Minty 3 get better soon!**


	2. SPLASHY SPLASH!

**Well, Minty is still sick, so im on my own again. This time I don't got her great starters. Well I will try my best! Please enjoy chp 2!**

 **Chapter 2: Splashy Splash**

* * *

[Laney's P.O.V]

When Coreys hand fell to my lap, I was quite embarrassed."S-sorry Lanes" Corey apologized to me."I-i-its ok Core" I said to him. I looked at him felling my face brighten. I looked past his shoulder and peered at the twins giggling and talking secretly. I new what they were saying just by the looks on there faces. I looked back on Corey and his blush was as bright as mine."Were here kids~" Kin and Kons mother said from the front seat. I looked past Corey and looked at the amazing view in front of us. My blush settled and I put on a smile. We could see the entrance of the pool and it was beautiful.

We snapped back and got out of the van. I grabbed my bag from under the seat and also grabbed cores too."Here you go Core" I smiled handing him his bag."Thanks Lanes" he said as if he forgot about the 'bump in the road' incadent. I swumg my bag over my sholder and waited for the boys. Unfortunately for me i was stuck here with 3 guys. I didn't have any girl-friends at school to invite because I only hang with these guys. While the guys got the rest of our gear out of the van I looked around the large parking lot. There were not alot of car mainly because it was not really hot, and it just rained recently so i wasn't supersized that not alot of people would show up.

Kin and Kon said goodbye to there mother before we headed inside to the the inside was a huge curvy pool. It had 3 slides, an open tunnel, a swerve, and a large inflatable tube slide. I looked over to one of the corners of the pool and seen a small food corte. There were like 3 people there. In the pool I could see 26 people swimming. It was a small amount for such a huge pool. As I looked around I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around."Hey Co-" I stopped and looked at the person I thought was Core."Hey babe" The guy said trying to hit on me. I only looked at him and didn't speak."Whats wrong babe, shy?" He flirted."Not shy, just not amused" I said angry."HEY YOU!" I herd Corey yelling from across the pool.

[Corey's P.O.V]

I walked around and found a nice spot to leave our stuff. I looked back to see a huge water was beautiful. The water ran down the the top from pipes wired at the top. It was really cool. I looked back to my friends, but I found only two of them."Lanes?" i called out. No reply."LANEY!" I called again hoping for an answer. Again, no answer. I looked around the park then I finally spotted her. I looked over at the food corte and could see her talking to someone. I walked closer to her. I herd him flirting with her, which made me feel angry deep down."HEY YOU!" I yelled. The guy turned away from Laney and face me. He was twice my size but looked around my age."What do you want squirt" He said about to laugh in my face."Im here to take my friend back" I asked not breaking eye contact with this guy."But she wants to hang with me and my friends" He smirked."No I dont" Laney said walking over to my side."Aww, common' babe, why not hang with the cool in the pool" He said trying to sound cool. I looked at him and before Laney could respond to him, I grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to the group.

We walked back but I kept looking back. Every time I looked back he was getting neer. Once I got back to the other band members I sat down on one of the chairs. Kin and Kon were already in the pool, but me and lanes wanted to stay out for a bit. I looked over at lanes who had sat down in a fold leaned over my chair and grabbed my bag. Inside it was some towels and some other stood up and stared shedding my clothing. I was left in my swim shorts. They were white with a blue flame running along the calf. I went next to the pool and only dipped my feet in. I sat there for a while and just watched Kin and Kon splash each other with water and go down water slides. It was amusing to watch the twins carry on like 5 year olds.

"So babe, change you mind yet" I herd a familiar voice."Didn't I tell you no" She snapped back at him."Common' babe it will be fun~" He said and that's when I lost it."Go hit on another girl" I snapped at him."You cant talk to me like that twerp" He said as if he were the boss of me."News flash bub, I can talk to you however I want" I said getting angrier with every word that came out of my mouth."Now let me te-" I cut him off."Now let me tell you, you cant just come up to my band and steal them" I growled giving him a death stair."Core calm down" Lanes said as she grabbed my arm."I would like him to leave to core" She said death staring the guy. Slowly he began to back off. Laneys death stair was scary. Once the twins were playing around and teasing her, but then she gave them the death stair. They immediately stopped. I was a bit scared myself.

[Laney's P.O.V]

I gave the guy the death stair. i never looked away nor' blinked. Slowly he began to walk away. After 2 minutes of starring he finally ran off. Me and Core were finally left alone. We sat back on the edge of the pool. I took off my black shorts and my shirt. I sat next to Core and dipped my feet in the cool water. I watched Corey softly kick the water making small splashes. I watched him and laughed. He looked at me and laughed with me. We sat there kicking our feet at the water and having a grand ol' time. As we kicked the water I felt a wave of water hit me."GOT YA!" Kon yelled springing from the water. When Kon jumped from the water me and Corey both jumped back a bit."We got you good" Kin said basically laughing at us."Ya, ya you got us" Core said sarcastically. Me on the other hand was a bit scared because I thought that it was the giant guy again. I held on Cores arm which made him blush. I laughed at him as be blushed harder.

"Core lets get them back for this" I said into his ear. His blush went away and he put on a evil smile. Both of us jumped into the water and sneaked around the two. we jumped from the water and slashed the twins with water. It became a full on war. Since we were the only ones in this pool the life guards let us splash as much as we wanted. We splashed and played for about an hour until we started to get hungry. I was the first to get out of the pool then Corey followed right behind me. We walked to the food corte and were going to sit down until we seen him again, this time he had friends with him."Oh, hey babe, come to join us this time" He said leaning back on his chair."For the last time, don't call me babe" I said annoyed."But it suits you, babe" He said only to tease me. I looked at him as my soul growled."Lets just order our food then we can eat it back with the guys" Core said as he walked past them and ordered our food.

I sat down on a chair while I waited for Corey. I sat there for 3 seconds then the jock came up to me again."Leave me alone" I sighed not making eye contact."But-" I cut him off and said."Leave me alone already, I don't want to hang with you and your friends, so go find a lonely girl that would like company" I roared at him. After I said that he didn't speak back. I looked back at him. He looked pretty mad."What?" I asked trying to keep a distance incase he throw's a punch or two. He looks me in the eyes with anger. I looked back at him with a more angry face which made him back off."Im out of here" I said as I turned tail and walked away.

I found Corey sitting back with the other two."Heres your hot dog lanes" Corey said handing me the hot dog. We sat for a while and ate. We chatted about the lyrics that Corey was working on then we talked about the mid summer festival."Were goin' to ROCK the mid summer festival" Corey said playing air guitar."I know right" Kin said as he finished his food."So Corey, did you ever finish the lyrics?" Kin asked."Not yet" He said looking at the floor with a *sigh*."Dont worry Core, you'll finish them in time, if you can't, we can steal them from Trina" I said putting it simple."That would work" Kin agreed."You dont need to worry about the lyrics now Core, there is still 2 weeks before the festival" I said to cheer him up.

[Kin's P.O.V]

"So what do we want to do know" I asked the group."I don't know, maybe we could go to the water fall over there" Corey suggested looking at Laney."oooorrrrr" I started."WE COULD SO ON THE MEGA SLIDE" both me ad Kon yelled."That sounds alot of fun" Corey and Laney agreed."Great, then lets get our minds off lyrics and get them on water slides" I said running towards the far end of the water park.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of the chapter, this literally took me 6 and a half hours to make. Then another hour to edit. sorry if its to short, or your liking's, because i would of had a partner to help but shes well... ya.**

 **Anyway I hope you like chp 2!**


	3. NOTE

I wasn't liking the previous chapters so I changed the story ALOT. It will be alot different form what i was going so but whatever.

Hope you like the new chapters!


	4. The Newmans

Hey guy, you miss me. Ready for chapter 3. I had this chapter prepared until my computer shut down while writing, so i had to re-write it. Again Minty is not here to help write but I went to see her today(got a day off school!), she was feeling better but not better enough to leave. Hopefully she can help with chp 4! anyway...

Also, I was going to post this 3 days ago, but homework got in the way that a dance came along. It was a ruff time to get time to finish/edit.

* * *

chp 3: The Newmans

[Corey's P.O.V]

Me and Laney followed not far behind Kin and Kon. I was a bit nervous, but also excited. As we inch closer I begin to sweat a bit. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lanes looking at me."Is something wrong, Core?" She asked me with concern in her voice."I-im fine, but not a fan of huge slides" I said rubbing the back of my neck and chuckled a bit."You arn't the only one" She giggled. Ss we got to the mega slide I noticed that the normal pool was disconnected from the mega slide pool. We entered a whole different section of the park.

There was alot more people in this pool then the normal pool. The good part of the pool was that jock guy was to much of a chicken to come into this pool. I looked around for a spot to put down our stuff. In the corner of the pool were 3 chairs. They were also the only chairs left. Lanes and me rushed over to the chairs and put our stuff down. As i looked around i noticed eyes lay on us. I suggested Laney take the chair in the middle, its less visible from view. As we sat down I rummaged through me bag looking for my sandals. Once I found them I put them on and just chilled. Me and Laney just talked while Kin and Kon went up the huge slide.

[Kon's P.O.V]

Me and Kin hurry up the stairs leading to the biggest slide in the park. It was a wide slide. The tube was yellow, with a pink squiggle running down both sides. As we ran up the slide there was a long line. lucky for us it wasn't TOO long. maybe 4 or 5 in front of us. As we waited we looked back down at Corey and Laney chatting. Kin looked over the other side then taped me on the shoulder."Kon look over here" Kin said as I looked over to his side. Down below we could over hears some familiar voices."The Newmans" Both Kin and me said together. As we watched the Newmans we noticed then getting closer to Corey and Laney."Maybe we should tell the others about the Newmans" Kin said to me."But if we leave now, we will lose our spots, and were almost to the top" I said not wanting to loose our spots. Kin thought if over for a minute then agreed."What the heck, LETS GET OUR SLIDE ON!" Kin yelled as we ran down the slide.

[Laney's P.O.V]

I sat in the middle chair chatting with Corey until over his shoulder I could see familiar red hair. I immediately though"Larry?". I tapped Corey on the shoulder and pointed at Larry. He and his band were looking around the slide. Both Kim and Konnie ran up the slide as Kin and Kon jumped down it. We looked back to Carrie and Larry. They walked up to us and said "So Riffen, here to loose another gig" Carrie laughed."Not at all, we arn't here for a gig, not yet at least" Corey crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair."then why are you here" carrie raised an eyebrow."were here to relax" corey put it bluntly. as corey shut his eyes and leaned on his chair i sat and watched Carrie and Larry walk away. I looked back at Corey and he seemed a bit mad."Something wrong Core?" I asked as he opened one eye then closed it again."Nothing, it just..." He started as he sat up."It just the way Larry was looking at you" He said in a slightly mad tone."Oh get over it core, Larry is a friend.(Over time Laney and Larry have become good friends).

I sat back and wrapped a towel around my waist. I didn't notice Corey was watching until I noticed his eyes shut. I stare at him for a second then look back at the twins."WOOOHOOO!" The twins yelled running to us. Corey jumped opening his eyes wide."That slide was AWESOME~" The twins said trickling there fingers together."You guys should totally try it" Kin said pointed at the slide."I-i don't now, it pretty big" Corey gulped.

[Corey's P.O.V]

Kin came over and whispered in my ear "Your could go down with Laney by your side" He said encouraging me. I though for a second as a soft blush appeared on my face. I quickly got that thought out of my head as my blush went away. I sighed and grabbed Laneys hand. She looked at me as I dragged her up the slide. I looked back down at the twins who were giggling about something then I looked back up. As we got to the top of the slide we already knew we were going down together. As we were at the top of the slide I sat Laney on my lap and I blushed like crazy realizing my mistake. It was to late to go down alone. We slid down the slide at high speeds. I felt Laney grab my arm as we come to a end. At the bottom of the slide we slid out. We entered the water I still had my arms wrapped around her waist.

I swam up from the water followed by lanes. We laughed and laughed. Then we got out and went back to our chairs."So, how was it" Kin asked. I looked at him still blushing dark red."I-it was great~..." I said snapping back to reality."That was great!" Laney squealed."Y-ya"I said not thinking of the slide. I sat there dazed for a while while the others talked."Its getting boring here" Laney said sighing. I popped up and said "Lets head over to the hot tubs" I suggested as the others agreed. We gathered our stuff and headed off.

Once we made it to the hot tubs all but one was taken. We took the one in the middle which kinda sucked. We looked around and tons of guys were giving up there spots. I growled and sat in the middle one. I looked around with a smile as the other guys growled."Hehe, got her first" I though to myself with a grin. It was pretty obvious to the other guys what i was thinking. I sat back in the hot tub which felt great~. I look over at lanes as she sits down next to me. It was crowded so she was agents my chest. I blushed looking down at her. She looked up at me and blushed a light pink.

I looked back up at Kin and Kon who were giggling to themselves."Having fun" Kin whispered in my ear."Shut up" I whispered back. I leaned back and looked around. Yet again the Newmans were around. I watched as Carrie and Larry joined there friends in a hot tub. I eventually look back at my friends."So have you thought of any lyrics yet?" Kin asked breaking the slience."Not yet, still figuring it out" I said with a *sigh*."Don't worry core, we will help you when we get back" Laney said looking at Kin and Kon. Kin and Kon stayed silent not responding."Well, I will help you" She said with a cute smile."Thanks Lanes" I smiled back.

[No ones P.O.V/Newmans P.O.V]

We had just arived at the pool, and it wasn't long until we spotted Grojband in the pool. We didn't want to interact so we headed out of sight."Im surprised" Larry said to Carrie."And whys that Lars?" She asked the redhead."Well you spotted Grojband and haven't rubbed a gig in there face yet" Larry said with sort of a giggle."Dont worry Lars, I haven't forgotten... thanks to you" She laughed. Larry sighed and realized the wrong he made for Grojband.

[Larry's P.O.V]

It was about an hour later and she haven't insulted Corey or the others yet, it worried me. I walked around the park until I spotted a huge blonde haired guy. He was talking to a redhead[like myself], but she looked familiar. I thought for a minute then realized."Laney?" I said to myself. I overheard the guy hitting on her and it kinda made me mad. Since we became friends I find I get a bit protective. I was about to walk over until I herd."HEY YOU!" Corey yelled running in Laneys direction. I was going to run after her too but then I thought that Corey could handle it. I turned around for a minutes listening to them argue then i finally walked away.

I walked back to Carrie who had already got our stuff out on bathing suit on. I stair at her for a second fawning over her until I was snapped back to reality by Kim and Konnie."Ask her out already" Konnie whispered in my ear."I-i-i cant do that" I scoffed."Why not?" Kim asked."Well.. she may not like me the same way" I said turning my back to then while rubbing my arm."Oh common' you never know if your never try" Kim and Konnie said at the same time."F-fine... when the time if right" I said as I sat down two chairs away from Carrie.

[Corey's P.O.V]

We had just gotten out of the hottubs and walked towards the food corte. As we walked i noticed Laney pull her phone from her bag.

"Who're you texting?" I asked looking at her phone. She didn't answer me."Laney?" I asked again. This time I got her attention."Ya Core?" I asked looking up at me."Who are you texting?" I asked her again."Ah, im just texting my mother, shes taking me and Cristy to the movies tomorrow!" She said smiling at me."That's good" I smiles back.

As we arrived at the food corte we noticed it was packet."Wow" I said looking around."It wasn't crowded when he first got here" Kin said."Well its crowded now" Kon pointed out. Kin only gave him 'the look'.

I looked over at Laney who just yawned."Tired Lanes?" I asked her."A bit" She said rubbing her eye. I chuckled at her before I said "Maybe we should head home" I said putting a hand on her shoulder."I guess" She said a bit sleepily."I will go tell Kin to call his mom to come pick up up" I said walking over to Kin.

"Kin, you should call you mom to come pick us up, its getting late" I said. Kin pulled his phone out of his bag and called his mom. About 10 minutes later Kin and Kons mom pulled into the parking lot and we headed out and got into her car.

On the way home it started to drizzle."Great, rain" Laney said a bit upset."No worry lanes, your staying at my house tonight remember" I whispered into her ear."She blushed slightly and I giggled at it. She's really cute when she blushes" I think to myself.

As we inch closer to my garage I hear Kin and Kon whispering something."What are you guys whispering about" I asked butting in. They hesitated before answering me.

"Your going to tell her your feelings, right?" Kin asked."M-maybe" I blushed."Just get it done" Kin said.

"Were hear!" Kin and Kons mother said. Me and Laney grabbed our bags and got out into the rain."Bye bye now!" She said before driving off down the road. Me and Laney walk into my house. As we enter I notice the both of us never changed out of our swimsuits."We should change into our pj's I suggested before walking up to my room.

[Laney's P.O.V]

I reach into my bag and pull out a gray t-shirt, and red shorts. I head into the nearest bathroom and change into them. After I changed I took the clip out of my hair leaving my bangs down. My hair seemed a bit longer, but not to long.

[Corey's P.O.V]

I opened to door to my room and walked over to a bright blue dresser. I pulled out the top drawer. I pulled out a white t-shirt and orange sweat pants. I threw them on and headed back down stairs. As I walked down the stares I noticed Laney asleep on the couch. She had fallen asleep on the blue couch. I had slept on it before and it was not as comfy as it may seem. I walked over to Laney, picked her up bridle style and headed up towards my room.

I opened the door and Layed her on my bed. I covered her with my blanket and moved a hair out of her face. I resisted the erge to kiss her, so I slept down on the floor. After a while I fell fast asleep.

* * *

Well that's the end of the chapter. Hope you like the remade chapter! anyway, the story is going to take a twist in the future.


	5. Another Note

Hey guys, sorry its been a very long time since I worked on the last chapter. I have been very busy since my exams let out. I just haven't had any free time to work, so hopefully soon I will have some more of this story done. Also, if your looking for some other things to read, go to my wattpad, I got some story's there for you to read.

Soon me and Minty will have new chapters out. But since its summer, we wont always be home. Also, the story about my life will be out soon, very soon!

Hope you all have a great summer! X3

(Wattpad: shadow14483)


End file.
